A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high voltage electrode boilers commonly referred to as a jet-flow electrode boiler, from which water is taken, mixed with water of lower temperature from an outside source, and the mixture pumped through a nozzle located below and pointing upward towards the tip of each electrode and more particularly to an improved electrode tip therefor.
B. Description of Prior Art
For background information on such boilers and electrodes, reference is made to Canadian Pat. No. 550,072, issued Dec. 10, 1957 and entitled "Electric Steam Generator" and also to Canadian Pat. No. 626,610, issued Aug. 29, 1961 and entitled "Tip Shielded Electrode for Electric Boilers".